Pups Australia Day
Its Janurary the 26th. Which for Rex and his family is a very special day. Its Australia Day! And the whole Paw Patrol are going to join in to embrace Rex and his families homeland values. Along with a few stories of the Weathers family. It was just before dawn in Adventure Bay. And Rex and Ella were already wide awake. They had woken up really early on this day. And they were already in their uniforms. Wearing all their medals and badges. Though Rex had more than Ella by a lot. They went outside to the flagpole beside their doghouse and contected a flag to it. Ella: Now. Time to get the kids. Rex: I'll get my....nevermind. There they are. Rex's parents and siblings then came along. They had stayed since Christmas time to be with their son and his family for the day. And the day before, Rex's siblings had arrived. Rex: You all ready? Diana: You bet we are. Ella: I'll just go get the kids. Max: I'll go with you. In case they don't behave at this hour. Ella: Haha. Okay then. So Ella and Max went off to get the Weathers pups. They came back after a few minutes with them all. Max: Got the little folks right here. Rex: Jolly good. Saber: Dad? Why do we have to get up now? (Yawns) Its too early. Rex: Because today is a very special day. Today is Australia Day. And we are going to celebrate our culture. Little Matilda quickly forgot about being tired and started getting excited. Matilda: Oh boy! Do we get to sing and dance? Rex: Haha. Of course we do. Later in the evening we will. But right now, we are going to get started by raising the Australian flag. Matilda: Oh! Can me and brothers and sisters to it too?! Rex, Ella, his parents and siblings all had a little laugh. They loved Matilda. She was the youngest, though probably most patriotic of her siblings. Even though she had never been to Australia. Ella: Okay then sweetie. You can all press the pad that will raise it. That woke the rest of Matilda's siblings. Matilda: Yay! Saber: Well let's do it then! All five pups went up to the pad. Rex: Now when I say, attention, start raising it. Gloria: We got this Dad. Rex: Good. Right fellow proud Australians! In line! All the Weathers got into a line. They were all wearing their police uniforms with their medals proudly showing. The sun was just started to come up above the horizon, so they were beginning to shine. Rex then got into line himself. Rex: And...ATTENTION!!! They all stood up tall and started saluting at that. The flag made its way up the pole as the sun rose fully above the horizon. When it reached the top of the pole, they all started singing the Australian Anthem. "Australians all let us rejoice, for we are young and free! With golden soil and wealth for toil, our home is girt by sea! Our land abounds in nature's gifts, of beauty rich and rare! In history's page, let every stage, Advance Australia Fair!! In joyful strains then let us sing, Advance Australia Fair!!" Rex: Right folks, stand easy. They all loosened up. Major: Well that was great. Diana: But the day has only just begun. At that moment, Rex noticed the whole Paw Patrol walking up to them. Rex: Well look at that. We have company. Ryder: Morning Rex! And all you Weathers! Rex: G'day folks! Diana: Did we wake you all? Rocky: Nah. Only Rubble. Everyone looked at Rubble who had already gone back to sleep where he was. They all had a little giggle. Rex: Right, let's get on with it! Diana: Ella, Sarah, Georgia. You and me to the kitchen! We have to do the ladies work. Ella: Of course. While our big, strong boys set up tables and gazebos. Max: You heard them boys! Let's get to it! Rex, Major and Marko: Yes father!! The three boys went off to start while the girls went to the kitchen to prepare the food. "You sure raised your kids in a discipline way Max" Ryder said as Max went to follow his sons. Max: Ah, well mate. Its how I was raised. Tough and straight to the point. Chase: That's definitely Rex. Ryder: You want us to help you with anything? Max: Sure! Few extra paws don't hurt anyone. Boys, come with me! Skye, I'm sure they'll love to have your help in the kitchen. Skye: Yes sir! Skye ran off to join the girls in the kitchen, while the rest of the team went with Max to help set up tables and gazebos. It didn't take long for the tables to be set up, then Diana and Skye brought out the first plate of food. Max: Looks stunning darling! Diana: Not as stunning as you Maxi! Diana gave his a little kiss before heading back to the kitchen with Skye. As they were walking away, Chase went up to Max. Chase: Hey Max? Max: Yeah mate? Chase: I asked Rex this about him and Ella once and he told me the story of how they met. but what about you and Diana? Max: How did we meet? Chase: Yeah. Max: Well I remember it like it was just week mate. Heck! Sit down and I'll tell you the whole story. They two sat down and Max started telling the story. {Story} Max: I was only 1 year old when I met her. It was just a police officer in training. Nothing huge or anything. But one day I went from Darwin to Melbourne to take part in this police competiton for dogs my age. I had no real interest, but something just told me to do it. So I did. And on the first day, I was waiting for my turn at the shooting part of the competiton. But while I was waiting, I happen to look down the line behind me for a moment. And I saw her. I'll never forget that moment. She look so good in that uniform. Her eyes are what I fell in love with. Straight away. They sparkled like diamonds. Then she noticed me. I looked back in front of me quickly, but I could feel her staring at me back. And I turned my head just enough to be able to see she was. And when she saw me looking, she looked away. Then it was my turn to shoot. So I made sure I got the best shots I could. Because of course by the time I wanted her to really notice me. W.I.P Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:A Special Story Category:Specials Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Australian Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes